


Taurus

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Sam knows, he compares to his only constants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taurus

Jess's mom drives a Taurus. Sam can't help comparing it to the car Sam wants to own someday—okay, really he's comparing it to the Impala-only-better—and the Taurus definitely comes out worse off.


End file.
